


Misbehaving

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Dom Robin, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Porn Watching, Spanking, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all kinds of filth, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin comes home one night only to find his wife pleasuring herself without him and decides to punish her for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after OQ's happy ending ;)
> 
> I actually got like four OQ fic ideas while writing this one so expect some more OQ goodness soon ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina had spent the day home alone. Henry was spending time with Emma outside of Storybrooke, they left early in the morning and were to return two days later. Roland was at his weekly archery lessons. Afterwards, he was having a sleepover at one of his friend's house which was only a few streets away from them, so Robin and Regina didn't worry about it too much as they could quickly go pick him up if something went wrong. As for Robin, he was spending the day with his Merry Men, probably for the first time in weeks. Robin had wanted to spend the day with her, just the two of them without the kids, but Regina had insisted that he hung out with someone who wasn't her, Henry or Roland. The four of them have been spending a great deal of time together and Regina thought it was high time they hung out separately. 

But as the hours passed, Regina was sure her day had turned out the most boring out of the four of them. She had read a book, went out for a walk, cleaned around a house a little bit and finally settled down in front of the TV in her and Robin's bedroom. Nothing worth watching was on so she just went through the channels absentmindedly, just waiting for Robin to return home. It was still early, a few minutes after 7 and she knew her husband would only be back in an hour or so. 

Sighing, Regina positioned herself more comfortably on the bed and pressed the next button once again. Her fingers left the remote control when she glanced at the screen. She realized she got to the porn channels she and Robin sometimes watched to get in a mood for sex. A man and a woman were fucking hard in doggy style position. A man occasionally slapped the woman's ass hard, while pounding her pussy and whispering something about her deserving a punishment for her previous behavior, and the woman moaned loudly in pleasure. Regina instinctively turned the volume down only to remember she was alone in the house. 

Regina knew it was just a mainstream porn video and she, a mature and married woman, should not feel this tingle of guilty pleasure in her belly as she watched it alone in her room at night. Yet, there was something about it that left her unable to tear her eyes away. It soon occurred to her what - _the punishment part_. She and Robin had tried that kind of thing a few months ago and at that time Regina couldn't bring herself to confess to Robin how much she'd liked it but didn't want to bring it up again out of the blue after all this time. 

The tingle in her stomach soon sent a pleasurable throbbing to her clit and Regina ground her thighs together, looking for friction, memories of the night when Robin had punished her for being a naughty Mrs. Hood flooding her mind and making her wet. 

As her ache for release was becoming stronger and stronger, Regina willed herself to stop and relaxed the tension in her hips. Robin would be home soon, she reminded herself. Shaking her head, she found the remote control that had slipped from her hand and turned the TV off. 

As Regina headed to the shower, she made herself a mental note to change the parental lock on their new TV when she got the chance as she was sure Henry could crack the current code if he tried. He knew some of her passwords have always been the year, month and day of his birth. And even though Henry, who was already in his mid-teens, was aware of what happened behind the closed doors between two consenting adults, Roland was still too young to accidentally stumble upon this kind of stuff. 

The hot water stream in the shower didn't help with the situation between her legs, so Regina quickly cleaned the wetness that has already gathered between her thighs and stepped out of the shower. 

Coming back to the bedroom, she unwrapped the towel from her body, put on clean panties and a black nightgown and slipped under the sheets of her and Robin's king-sized bed. 

Regina wasn't sure how long she laid there, listening to the silence as the next thing she knew was that her fingers had slipped past her panties and were circling her clit in slow, teasing circles. The idea of being punished in bed aroused her so much that she reached her first climax in a few minutes. Gasping for breath, she pinched her clit as waves of pleasure surged through her body. As soon as they calmed, she went on to circle her clit faster and rougher, this time imagining it was Robin's fingers pleasuring her, working her body towards that sweet edge. A second orgasm came even faster than the first and she moaned in pleasure, increasing the pace of her fingers even more. She moaned Robin's name as the pleasure faded. Regina then dipped a finger into her dripping wet pussy, her juices having already soaked her panties. She thrust her finger in and out steadily and circled her clit in fast, rough strokes. The third orgasm wasn't as strong as the first two but it still left her breathless, whimpering with insatiable need. 

When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Robin standing beside the bed. Her fingers quickly left her cunt and she wiped her juices off into the side of her nightgown. 

"Robin!" She gasped as he just stood there, still. 

She had no idea how long he'd been watching. He was already only in his jeans and she had no idea when he stripped the rest of this clothes off as she hadn't heard him unlock the door downstairs or approach the bed. She realized she must have been moaning. _Loudly._

Her eyes met his and she saw anger in them. But it wasn't the kind of anger he had when Roland had broken Regina's favorite vase while playing carelessly. It was the kind of anger he got when she challenged him she could make him cum first after they both have already cum countless times. His eyes sparkled with sexual frustration and it sent wetness pooling between her thighs. 

_Great_ , Regina thought. _As if I hadn't soaked the sheets already._

"You've been pleasuring yourself while I was away." 

It wasn't a question. It was a statement and Regina realized he must have been standing there to see her cum at least once. 

Robin was still standing in the same place he was when she first saw him. 

"How many times have you made yourself cum, Regina?" 

"Once." She lied, hoping he'd buy, knowing it would be enough for him to pull the sheets off her body to find out the truth. 

He hummed disapprovingly, obviously unconvinced by her breathless tone. 

"Let's see." He yanked the sheets to his side of the bed. Robin then sat on the bed by her side and lifted her nightgown to reveal her soaked panties, slick inner thighs and stained sheets under her. 

"Not only does my wife dare touch herself without me knowing, she also lies to me." 

His tone sent a hot tingle down Regina's spine. 

"How many times have you made yourself cum, Regina?" He repeated, authoritatively. 

Regina's lips remained shut as Robin released her nightgown to cover her drenched core. 

"I'm gonna ask one last time - _how many times have you cum?_ " Robin's tone was dangerously low. 

"Th-three." She managed through gritted teeth. Regina was glad Robin couldn't see her core right now as she felt her juices soak the sheets even further, her body slightly shivered in arousal. Robin exhaled sharply. 

"You've been naughty, Mrs. Hood. You must be punished." 

Satisfied with the turn of events so far, Regina looked him straight in the eye and positioned her hand on one of his thighs, stroking tentatively. 

"How are you gonna punish me? You fucking me until I can't feel my legs won't be a punishment, _Mr. Hood._ " She retorted. 

"Why is that?" He questioned. "You know how rough I can be when I _really_ want to." 

"Because that's exactly what I've been waiting for you to do the entire day." 

Her hand got dangerously close to his growing erection. Robin pushed it aside and leaned forwards, the tips of their noses touching. 

"Well, then. I'm sure we can still come up with an appropriate punishment for a naughty girl like you." 

His hands roughly yanked her soaked panties off her body and tossed them next to bed. In a heartbeat, his head was between her spread legs, his tongue on her soaked core and all thoughts of punishment left her mind. 

His tongue sucked her clit and circled it, knowing exactly how she liked it. His tongue then dipped lower and he gathered her juices on his tongue, loudly swallowing it, making Regina shiver in anticipation and curl her fingers in his short blond hair, pressing him harder to her core. The tension in her body was building so quickly, she realized she'd cum any second now. 

"Fuck, yes! Make me cum, Robin!" She moaned in pleasure and he rapidly withdrew his tongue from her cunt, denying her the delicious peak. 

His chin was covered in her juices as he lifted his head from between her legs to face her. 

"Bad and disobedient girls don't deserve orgasms, Regina." He answered as her clit achingly throbbed. "They deserve to be punished." 

Regina's body was weak and shivering in need and she let Robin's strong hands grip her torso, pull her closer to his body as he lifted one of his legs on the bed and positioned her body over it on her belly so that her naked ass was in full display for him. Realizing what he was about to do, Regina squirmed in anticipation and one of his hands wrapped around her lower thighs, keeping her in place. 

When his palm landed on her butt cheek roughly for the first time, Regina bit the sheets to muffle the moan as her pussy dripped in wetness. 

She then heard Robin humming disapprovingly. 

"No, Regina. Bad girls scream when they're being punished, they don't keep quiet." His hand stroked her butt cheek as it reddened. "And _you_ -" He continued as he squeezed her abused flesh, hard. "are going to scream as loud as you can. Is that understood?" 

"Yes." She whimpered, turning her head to face him and feeling his erection press against her lower belly. 

"That's my girl." He responded before he concentrated on spanking her ass again. 

As blow after hard blow latched onto her ass simultaneously, all Regina could think of was her dripping cunt. She knew her ass cheeks were red by now and that she'd have trouble sitting for a few days onward, but she realized she didn't care. All she could focus on was Robin's hands spanking her ass as he murmured something about how bad girls always get what they deserve. 

As her screams echoed through the dark and quiet house, Regina realized why Robin went exactly for what he did. They weren't often alone in the house, so they always had to keep quiet, even late in the night, as the boys' rooms were just down the hall. But now that they had the entire house to themselves, Robin could finally make her scream as loud as he wanted so long as the walls of the house aided in keeping her screams between the two of them. 

She screamed loudly, just as she had promised, words like 'Robin!', 'Fuck!', 'Punish me!' and 'Harder!' constantly leaving her mouth, mixed with moans and grunts and whimpers, until her throat dried. 

The spanking finished as suddenly as it had begun. 

Regina laid on Robin's leg as her body shook in pain and pleasure, her wetness had already soaked through Robin's jeans and she knew he could feel it on his skin. 

Robin helped her off his leg and laid her on her back. He then stepped back and Regina watched as he undid the belt of his jeans, unzipped them and slid them down his legs along with his boxers, stepping out of them and kicking his clothes aside. Her breath hitched as he climbed onto the bed and kneeled between her legs. Robin squeezed her breasts through the fabric of her nightgown and Regina arched her back to his touch, rubbing her breasts against his palms. Robin's hands trailed down until they reached the bottom of the garment and tugged it up as she lifted herself, letting him strip her bare. 

Once he tossed the piece of clothing aside, he was presented with the sight of her gloriously hard nipples. Robin groaned in pure desire and pushed her back down on the bed. He then took his cock in his hand, guided it to her dripping opening and slid himself inside her tight heat with one fluid motion. Regina gasped and moaned his name at being filled and Robin began thrusting in steady, rough rhythm in and out of her cunt. 

The force of his thrusts rocked the bed as Robin grunted in pleasure loudly and pounded her wet cunt hard, making her scream once again. Bright blue eyes never left dark brown ones as their bodies swung wildly. To make sure Regina's pleasure was building as well, Robin's nimble fingers found her clit and he began circling it in sync with his thrusts. He was only halfway to his orgasm when he felt her walls spasm and her body shuddered. 

"Fuck, Robin, I'm cumming!" Regina shouted and Robin withdrew his cock from her pussy right away. 

"I don't think so." He whispered in her ear as he took his erection into his hand and began circling her clit with it, his touches feather-light to make sure she wouldn't be able to cum, which only made Regina's body shiver in need. 

Being denied her orgasm yet again made Regina desperate rather than angry. 

"Robin, please let me cum." She moaned in a small voice. 

"But you don't deserve it, you naughty girl." 

"Please, Robin, I can't take this any longer." Her voice came out louder this time. 

Robin just shrugged and smirked at her. 

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that." He whispered in a low tone. 

Regina squirmed at his words. 

"Just tell me what you want and I'll do it." She moaned, her voice coming out too desperate for her liking. 

" _Now_ we're talking." 

Before Regina could comprehend what exactly did he mean by that, his teasing of her clit ceased as both his hands travelled to her sides and rolled her over so she was laying on her belly before him. 

"On your fours, Mrs. Hood." He directed and she obeyed instantly, her whole body aching for release. 

With her dripping pussy and tight puckered asshole in front of him, Robin sank his nails into the sensitive red flesh of her butt cheeks and spread them to get a better view of her asshole. His fingers then trailed to her pussy and Regina whimpered and bent forward as three fingers at once slipped inside her cunt. Robin pumped them in and out a few times and withdrew, trailing her juices up to her asshole and Regina realized what he wanted in return for her orgasm. 

She smirked to herself as she knew he still thought she only let him fuck her ass to get him off and it wasn't as pleasurable for her as it was for him. Regina was about to tell him the truth when he fucked her ass for the first time, but she didn't and now she couldn't be more happy of that choice as she was about to kill two birds with one stone. She was gonna get her ass pounded and finally reach her orgasm as Robin obviously thought of this situation as an exchange of goods. 

She bit her lip to prevent any noises of pleasure coming out of her throat as he massaged the tight ring of muscles with her juices. It took all her determination not to scream his name as loud as she could as she felt his cock entering her asshole. When all his length was buried inside her tight asshole, he stilled and leaned to her ear. 

"Naughty girls deserve proper punishment, Mrs. Hood." He whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna pound your tight little shithole and if it feels good enough, _maybe_ I'll let you cum." 

Regina whimpered, prompting him to fuck her. 

Robin did just that. 

With ease, his cock slipped out of her tight puckered hole, leaving it gaping for a moment, and thrust back inside, this time rougher and harder. Robin soon established a rhythm. He thrust in, bending Regina forward, stilled for a few seconds and withdrew, leaving her hole gaping only to pound inside it again. 

At this point, Regina couldn't control little moans of pleasure escaping her throat as her ass was being pounded and filled. Robin, apparently, was too far gone in his pleasure to care that Regina was in fact enjoying her punishment and he fucked her asshole harder with each thrust. 

Rough pounding in her asshole sent pleasurable shivers through Regina's whole body but she knew she could not cum unless Robin played with her clit. And he deliberately didn't, still retaining his desire to be in control of her orgasm. 

His own orgasm approached too unexpectedly and with one final thrust Robin spilled his seed deep inside Regina's tight asshole. He then withdrew his cock from it, leaving her gaping and shuddering. 

Not wanting to lose the opportunity, Robin quickly collected himself, pulled himself out of his pleasure, pressed three digits together and swiftly sank them into Regina's still gaping hole and it clenched. 

Robin saw Regina was falling apart under his touch but he decided to make sure she really has learned her lesson. 

"Now, Regina-" He began as he started pumping her asshole with his fingers. Regina whimpered pleases desperately. "See, if you'd been a good girl, I wouldn't have had to do this, I actually came home with the intention of making you cum in a minute." His fingers lazily fucked her asshole. "But I think you've learned your lesson the hard way, haven't you, naughty girl?" 

Regina nodded eagerly. 

Robin's other hand found her clit and circled it twice. 

That was all it took to push Regina over the edge. Her pussy leaked her juices as her asshole clenched almost painfully around Robin's fingers and her body fell limp against the sheets, withdrawing from Robin's touch in the process, shuddering in pleasure and relief. 

Robin sat beside Regina and watched as her body drowned in pleasure, his hand softly stroking her shoulder. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her teeth were sunk in her lower lip and her hands gripped the sheets as she reveled in the afterglow. 

The orgasm Robin gave her was stronger than the three she had reached herself put together and when Regina could finally move, she crawled into his embrace and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck lovingly. 

He soothingly caressed her hair until her body relaxed completely. 

When she could finally think straight, she looked up to face him. 

"You're not actually mad that I-" She stopped as she saw in his eyes he understood exactly what was unsettling her. 

"Regina," He pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Of course not, it was just a spontaneous way to spice things up a bit." He smirked. 

She chuckled but then looked up at him again, waiting for a more elaborate explanation. 

"Regina, it's your body and just because we're married and you're sharing it with me doesn't mean you can't pleasure yourself the way you want." 

She smiled lovingly at him, once again astonished by his understanding. 

"However, I'm flattered to hear you scream my name as you touch yourself." 

She wiggled against his naked body and pressed her bare breasts to his chest, looking up at him. 

"Was I that loud?" 

"I could hear you the second I opened the front door." He smirked at her, mockingly. "Watching you cum on your fingers was one of the hottest things I've seen in life. Think you could put on a show for me sometime?" 

"Well, you'd have to be a very good boy to deserve that." She teased him back, making him laugh and squeeze her tighter in his arms. 

They stayed in that position for some time, listening to each other's heartbeat. 

"So, how was your day?" Regina asked when they finally parted and Robin got up from the bed. 

"I'd say much better now that I see you." He smiled at her and lifted her off the bed, carrying her in his arms towards the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews are appreciated ;)
> 
> P.S. I'm not sure Regina would take Robin's surname if the two of them got married (I'm actually pretty sure she wouldn't) but it goes very well with this fic and I'm not sorry.


End file.
